harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily L. Potter
Lily Luna PotterTimes Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children (born between 1 September, 2007 and 31 August, 2008) was the only daughter and the youngest child of Harry and Ginny Potter (née Weasley). She had two older brothers; James Sirius and Albus Severus. She was named for her paternal grandmother and also her parents' good friend, Luna Lovegood. Biography .]] Lily Luna Potter was born to Harry and Ginny Potter as their youngest child and only daughter. She has two older brothers: James Sirius and Albus Severus Potter. Lily is around two years younger than Albus, who is at least a year younger than James. In 2017, she went to see her brothers and her cousin, Rose Weasley, off at the Hogwarts Express, but was not herself old enough to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She also acted as her mother Ginny Weasley had acted when Harry and Ron went to their first year of Hogwarts. She and her cousin, Hugo Weasley, are around the same age. Physical appearance Lily is described as having red hair. It is possible that Lily does not have green eyes not exactly like Albus or Harry's. Therefore, it is most likely that Lily has blue eyes, or a different shade or shape of green eyes. Personality and traits Lily seems to enjoy talking to her family. She and Hugo, her cousin, had an "animated discussion" about what house they would be in, being they are really close cousins. Relationships Parents and Ginny Potter]] Lily is shown as having a close relationship with her father and her mother; she resembles her mother, Ginny Weasley in appearance and personality. She also seems to love her father dearly, and was holding hands with him in 2017. Siblings and cousins James seemed to have a fondness for teasing his younger siblings. Lily went to see her brothers off at the Hogwarts Express in 2017.Lily seems to be close with her brother James Sirius and seems to be holding his hand at Kings Cross Station a little while they both went through the barrier. Hugo, Rose, and Victoire Weasley are probably the cousins Lily is closest to. In addition to being the same age, she and Hugo excitedly discussed Hogwarts in 2017. Lily was thrilled when she heard about the relationship between Victoire and Teddy Lupin, mentioning that if they married, Teddy would formally become part of their family. Teddy Lupin Teddy Lupin was Lily's father's godson. He often spent time at the Potters' home, and Lily was very excited at the news that he was dating her cousin Victoire. She hoped that they might marry so that Teddy would become an official member of the family.This is a simmelar connection between Lily and her mother. Etymology , Lily's paternal grandmother and partial namesake.]] *The given name Lily comes from the name of the flower, which is a symbol of purity. Specifically, the lily is often associated with the Virgin Mary; one type of the flower is known as the Madonna lily. Greek mythology also links lilies to the Muses and to the goddess Hera, and the flowers continue to be representative of purity and love in Europe. In Chinese, lily is a play on words for "forever in love", and the flowers were thought to be capable of averting evil. , Lily's partial namesake]] *''Luna'' means "Moon" in Latin. It is also the name of the Ancient Roman goddess of the moon who was the mother of the Menae, fifty goddesses who embodied the phases of the moon used by the Ancient Greeks to keep time. In some myths, she was also the mother of the Nemean Lion. *''Potter'' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Behind the scenes It has been announced that Jessamy Flo Rider has been chosen to portraty Lily Potter in the Deathly Hallows *Lily was the first of Potters' children to be introduced in the epilogue, where she was shown holding her father's hand, much as her mother (Ginny) was introduced in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. *Daniel Radcliffe stated that he hoped she would be portrayed by Amanda Knight's daughter (Amanda is the head of the make up department) in the second part of the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. *She is the only child of Harry and Ginny who was named after a living person at the end of the series. Luna still lived while James, Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Snape all had died. *Lily is one of the only three children (the other two being her older brothers) who can call Molly and Arthur Weasley their maternal grandparents and Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley their maternal uncles, as their mother was the only daughter of Molly and Arthur. All of her other cousins are related to the Weasley family by their father, making the Weasleys their paternal family. *Lily takes after her maternal family and paternal grandmother (and her grandmother is the only one of her paternal family) while Albus takes after their paternal family. *Lily, her eldest brother, her cousin Molly, and her cousin Fred are the only Weasley grandchildren to be named after a relative. Lily was named after her grandmother, Lily Evans, Molly was named after her paternal grandmother Molly. Fred was named after his late uncle , and James was named after his paternal grandfather. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Notes and references de:Lily Luna Potter fr:Lily Potter II nl:Lily Loena Potter Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Category:Half-bloods Potter, Lily Category:Prewett family Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Category:Peverell family